communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
What can this new editing really do?
You can do Underline, Srikethrough or referencesSome reference by clicking on the more tab. You can also: * Use the Reference box to refer to something. * Look at a references list. * Add a template to the page with the Transclution button. Hope this helps! If you want to use source or visual mode you: * Click on the blue arrow. * Click on Classic editor. Rant about the faults of VisualEditor (oh wait, this is demonstrating one of them) Sadly, linking is harder as surrounding things in square brackets doesn't do anything since, if you look at the source, the editor surrounds these with nowiki tags so the wikitext won't work. You have to hit the hyperlink button and do some fancy footwork to get links to point anywhere. I can't even figure out how to change the displayed text, and to be honest, don't understand exactly how the hyperlink thing works in the first place. Using wikitext is much more logical. Please give me back easy linking capability! Oh no, it does a double line break automatically when doing a single return. I absolutely hate editors that do that, and always have the ability turned off in Word. If I want a double line break, I will hit enter twice. Ooh, another thing which it doesn't recognise. Span tags. I assume it doesn't do anything about divs either. Hmm, let's try tables. I can't see a button to add them up the top. Here it goes: How did that work out? Oh wait, I don't have a preview button. WYSIWYG is too rigid. I much prefer the fluid ability of code where I can tell a page to move exactly how I want down to the pixel without having to touch the mouse (apart from previewing, which, if you know what you're doing, doesn't have to be done that often. In fact, I quite like the effect of putting the layout on a separate area to see what it looks like, sort of like how some people like printing out documents to proofread them. I find myself searching for a preview button when using Facebook, trying to see what my post will look like before I send it off to the interwebs, even though that is completely illogical given the way it would be almost impossible for a preview to show me anything more than the editing box for text posts, but then again, I also find myself trying to italicise using apostrophes on Facebook to the confusion of my friends). Wikitext takes a little while to learn, but in the end it's a much easier way to edit than using this VisualEditor. At least the old visual editor, or RTE, could convert wikitext into proper code and make it work, which a lot of the medium experienced users on some wikis I edit do. I will not be enabling this editor on any of the wikis I admin until this is fixed. As it is, this editor is just a pain to work with, a pain which is easily solved simply by not having it put nowiki tags around wikitext. Simple, right? Arg, were is the preview button!? References